Light In Darkness
by devil meet demon
Summary: You are my light in darkness. You give my life back. And i love you for all you give to me. I can keep you for my self. And a i can kill whoever them if them hurt you. new fic about KyuMin. slight!HaeHyuk slight!YeWook


_**You are my light in darkness. You give my life back. And i love you for all you give to me. I can keep you for my self. And a i can kill whoever them if them hurt you.**_

**Light In Darkness**

Rated: T/M

Cast:-Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Other couple

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Boy Love,YAOI,M-PREG,kata-kata kasar,kekerasan(sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Sungmin POV)

Namaku Lee Sungmin,umurku baru 24 tahun tetapi aku sudah memegang peran sebagai ketua salah satu mafia terbesar di Asia. Sebagai mafia aku sudah sangat banyak membunuh,menyiksa dan melakukan kejahatan lain. Tapi hatiku tetap tak pernah puas. Dalam hidupku,sebenarnya tak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Setiap malam aku terus menyesali apa yan kubuat. Tujuanku sebenarnya hanya balas dendam. Dendam seluruh keluargaku yang mati ditangan mafia lain. Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi mafia dan membunuhnya.

Hari-hari kujalani dengan biasa hanya seorang namja polos tak tahu apapun padahal sebenarnya akulah yang sedang dicari polisi. Dikampusku aku dikenal pendiam dan tak mudah bergaul. Itu sangat wajar mengingat aku adalah ketua mafia _Black Diamond_. Aku menjaga diriku sendiri dan anggota kelompokku. Aku kembali mengenang keluargaku yang tewas terbunuh 12 tahun lalu.

_Flashback : on_

"_Umma..appa kalian dimana? Aku takut.."panggilku pada orang tuaku._

_Malam itu banyak orang mengenakan pakaian hitam dan membawa senjata datang kerumahku dan membunuh orang yang menghalangi mereka. Para pelayan dirumahku sudah banyak yang tergeletak tak bernyawa._

_Aku terus berkeliling rumah untuk mencari orang tuaku dan adikku,Sungjin. Dengan perlahan aku memasuki ruang kerja appa. Cahaya disana sangat minim namun aku bisa melihatnya. Appa tergeletak di lantai dekat mejanya dengan tubuh penuh darah dan tak bernyawa. Aku menagis melihatnya,samar kudengar suara aneh dari kamar appa dan umma. Kuintip sedikit dari celah pintu dan melihat umma tengah diperkosa oleh manusia biadap itu. Aku masih terpaku dan salah satu dari mereka menembak kepala umma dengan pistol dan membunuh umma seketika. Aku menjerit melihatnya,ummaku. Umma yang melahirkanku._

_Aku berlari keluar dan mencari Sungjin,adikku. Aku berlari kekamarnya dilantai 2. Kutelusuri lorong rumah besar kami dengan cemas dan berharap Sungjin masih hidup. Setelah sampai dikamarnya,kubuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Kudengar isakkan dari dalam lemari pakaian. Dengan perlahan kubuka dan melihat adikku Sungjin sedang menangis didalamnya._

"_Hyung,aku takut. Mereka akan membunuh kita."ucapnya saat melihatku. 'Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama Sungjin,terlebih aku melihat umma dibunuh oleh mereka.'ucapku dalam hati,tak mungkin aku mengatakan pada Sungjin bila umma dan appa sudah tewas. Kuusap rambut bocah berusia 6 tahun itu,mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Akupun masuk kedalam lemari besar itu bersama Sungjin._

_Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat dan membuatku menutup mulut Sungjin yang masih mengeluarkan isakkan._

"_ssssttt..sepertinya ada yang datang. Diam jangan bicara apapun,Sungjin"ucapku pada Sungjin dan dia pun mengangguk. Aku masih menutup mulut Sungjin dengan tanganku._

"_sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bernyawa lagi. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat ini."suara berat seorang pria terdengar. Kurasakan jemari Sungjin mencengkram piyama yang kukenakan. Akupun berharap mereka segera pergi dan membiarkanku hidup dengan Sungjin. Langkah itupun semakin menjauh. Setelah tak terdengar aku masih diposisiku dengan Sungjin berada dipelukanku._

_Lalu dengan memberanikan diri aku keluar dan melihat dari jendela di kamar Sungjin mereka sudah memasuki mobil dan bersiap pergi. Namun,salah satu dari mereka menyalakan api dan mulai membakar rumahku. Aku berlari menarik Sungjin dari lemari dan mengajaknya meninggalkan rumah ini. Setengah jalan sudah kami lewati dengan api semakin membesar. Sungjin sudah terlihat lelah berlari namun kutarik dia agar berlari lebih cepat sebelum kami berdua terbakar. Pintu keluar sudah terlihat namun,Sungjin berhenti berlari._

"_Aku lelah,hyung. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."ucapnya._

" _Jangan Sungjin. Jangan lelah kita hampir sampai."ucapku padanya sambil menarik tangannya agar berlari lagi. Namun,Sungjin sudah tidak kuat. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa,kugendong Sungjin dipunggungku dan kembali berlari. Saat aku dan Sungjin telah sampai diluar rumah. Kami melihat rumah kami sudah terbakar. Tidak akan ada yang selamat. Aku kembali memeluk Sungjin yang menangis dan aku juga menangis._

_Flashback : off_

Cih,mengingat kejadian itu aku menjadi sangat marah. Hanya Sungjin yang kumiliki sekarang. Pengacara keluarga kami datang setelah tahu bahwa ada pembantaian besar-besaran dirumah kami. Saat dia datang aku dan Sungjin sedang duduk diam memandangi petugas kepolisian yang menyelidiki pembunuhan itu. Dan ternyata appa sudah sejak lama sadar bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Dia mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga kami padaku dan Sungjin. Mulai saat itu aku, Lee Sungmin mengurus seluruh perusahaan dan bisnis serta hidup adikku satu-satunya,Sungjin.

Menjadi mandiri dengan paksaan keadaan membuatku lebih sering bermain dengan dunia hitam. Saat berumur 15 tahun aku sudah memperjual-belikan senjata lewat pasar gelap. Umur 17 tahun aku sudah menjadi kartel besar narkoba di Korea. Dan sekarang aku mempunyai lebih dari 10 cassino,8 showroom mobil mewah,7 hotel bintang 5 dan bisnis gelap lain yang tak perlu kalian ketahui. Dan membuatku menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di asia.

Bicara tentang Sungjin. Dia tak tahu apapun soal pekerjaan hitamku. Dia hanya tahu aku membiayai sekolahnya di Amerika dengan bisnis warisan appa. Dia kukirim bersekolah disana agar dia tak terlibat bahaya jika didekatku. Disana akupun membayar beberapa gengster untuk menjaga Sungjin. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Yang selalu kubanggakan darinya adalah dia tak pernah sombong dan manja. Mungkin dia sadar aku sudah berkerja untuknya dari umur 12 tahun untuk hidup kami.

(normal POV)

..

.

S.M UNIVERSITY

Sungmin berjalan dikoridor kampunya dengan tenang. Sesekali menyapa orang yang menyapanya. Walaupun terlihat aegyo dan menjadi idola di kampusnya. Merekapun tak tau kalau Sungmin sang GOD OF AEGYO adalah pemimpin mafia. Dengan santai Sungmin pergi ke tempat favoritnya perpustakaan. Tempat sunyi yang akan membantunya tidur nyenyak.

Sampai di perpustakaan,Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu anggotanya dan memberikannya pada si petugas. Setelah mencari buku Sungmin pergi ketempat sepi di pojok belakang perpustakaan itu. Setelah membaca sebentar Sungmin memilih untuk tidur dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Ah, jadi ini yang dilakukan sang bos mafia _Black Diamoond_? Tertidur diperpustakaan?"ejek seseorang. Sungmin yang mendengar sebutan 'bos mafia _Black Diamond' _langsung terbangun dan menatap si pelaku dengan death glare andalannya.

"Wow. Kau terlihat menjadi semakin manis bila sedang marah,Lee Sungmin"ucap namja jangkung berkulit pucat itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"ucap Sungmin dengan sangat kesal. si namja terkekeh kecil dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terhibur.

"Aku ingin berkerja sama denganmu. Sebagai partner bisnis dan juga partner ranjang."ucapnya dengan sangat santai. Sungmin mendelikkan matanya. Huh,si namja ini sama saja dengan para mafia tua bangka yang sering menyangka kalau Sungmin adalah barang pemuas nafsu.

"Tak berminat sebagai partner bisnismu terlebih lagi sebagai partner ranjangmu."ucap Sungmin. Dengan sikap sangat dingin.

"Kau tetap akan menolak tawaranku. Walaupun aku tahu sejarah pembantaian keluargamu oleh salah satu mafia?"ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang membeku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa mafia itu? Beritahu aku!"ucap Sungmin yang memang ingin membalas dendam pada kelompok mafia jahanam yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya serta seluruh pelayan dirumahnya itu.

"Calm down,baby. Let me intruduce my self first. My name is Cho Kyuhyun. And i'm a leader of Darkness. Nice to meet you."ucap namja itu atau Kyuhyun. sungmin membelalakan matanya. 'Darkness?bukankah Darkness sedang dalam puncak dunia hitam di Asia Eropa? Tak kusangka namja ini yang memimpinnya.'ucap hati Sungmin.

"Jadi kau setuju berkerjasama denganku? "tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin berfikir untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Apakah dia kan terima tawaran itu atau tidak. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap hatinya Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bersenyum dan mengatakan perjanjiannya.

"Jadi aku akan membantumu membalas dendam pada mafia itu. Tetapi dengan catatan kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan kalau perlu istriku. Bukan sekedar main-main,aku ingin kau serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu."jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang shock dengan perjanjiannya. Kekasih saja sudah sulit apalagi istri.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Apakah kau begitu menginginkanku hingga kau mau membantuku membalas dendam pada mafia itu? Dasar aneh."ucap Sungmin.

"Ya. Tapi alasan lain aku juga memiliki masalah pribadi dengan kelompok itu. Jadi jangan besar kepala dulu."ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan mendelik kesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin terlihat berfikir serius. Dan akhirnya Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju."ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Walaupun kau harus menjadi kekasihku,memuaskanku bahkan bisa saja hamil anakku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya demi membalas dendam kematian orang tuaku."ucap Sungmin dengan sangat dingin. Kemarahan dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas dimatanya.' Dia benar-benar mau melakukannya.'ucap hati Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku dan juga rekan kerjaku. Right,Sungmin-ah?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

** . . . .**

KYUHYUN APARTEMENT

Setelah perjanjian selesai mereka setujui. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk ke apartementnya. Sungmin pun mengiyakan karena sekarang dia adalah kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini apartemenmu? Cukup rapi untuk seorang pimpinan mafia"komentar Sungmin pada apartement Kyuhyun. kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku sekotor apa hah? Aku sangat mengutamakan kebersihan dan kerapihan rumahku."ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tak menanggapi Kyuhyun sama sekali dan kembali berkeliling apartement itu.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah setuju dengan perjanjian kita. Berarti kau kekasihku bangaimana kalau aku meminta..ehem..meminta..."ucap Kyuhyun kaku. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan hanya menanggapinya datar.

"Kau inggin sex? Baik. Ayo lakukan."ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun melotot. 'bagaimana dia bisa menanggapinya dengan begitu enteng?'ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau pernah "tidur" dengan orang lain selama ini?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa bertanya-tanya. Kau ingin sex kan? Ayo kita lakukan."ucap Sungmin yang sudah mulai kesal dengan kyuhyun.

"Ok. Jawab saja!"paksa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. aku belum pernah melakukan sex dengan siapapun."dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sungmin katakan. 'habis sudah harga diriku. Aku namja dalam umur segini belum pernah melakukan sex? Pasti dia akan menghinaku habis-habisan'pikir Sungmin.

"Good. Baguslah aku tidak ingin melakukan sex dengan tubuh bekas orang lain. Harus aku yang pertama merasakan tubuhmu."ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Dengan lembut diangkatnya kepala Sungmin yang menunduk. Direndahkan kepalanya agar mencapai bibir plum Sungmin. Dikecupnya sekilas. Lalu dilumatnya bibir lembut itu.

**(KYUHYUN ROOM'S)**

Sungmin mendesah saat lidah hangat Kyuhyun memasuki bagian dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat mereka saling bertukar saliva dan tumpah keleher jenjang nan putih milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher putih itu. Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun membuat sejumlah bekas merah dilehernya. Tak pernah dia rasakan kenikmatan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau manis sekali,chagii"komentar Kyuhyun diantara kegiatannya mencumbu Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menanggapi dan sibuk dengan desahan serta kenikmatan yang diberikan partner serta kekasih barunya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membuka kaus v-neck Sungmin. Kaus yang dikenakan Sungmin itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin panas.

Dengan bibir terus mencumbu leher Sungmin,Kyuhyun membuka kaus itu dari tubuh indah Sungmin. Setelah kaus itu terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin terlihatlah Sungmin dengan wajah memerah dan leher penuh dengan hasil cumbuan Kyuhyun.

"Hhmmm..chagii. Kau benar-benar indah."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap dada putih Sungmin. Dilihatnya kedua nipple Sungmin sudah memerah dan mengeras. Diciumnya nipple kiri Sungmin dan dimainkanya nipple yang lain. Dengan semangat tinggi Kyuhyun mengecup,menjilat,dan menghisap secara bergantian benda merah itu sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat.

"Ohh..kyuuuhhh..emmm"desah Sungmin. Suara erotis itu seolah menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Dijilatinya perut datar Sungmin dengan lidah hangatnya. Sungmin benar-benar sudah pasrah oleh pusaran kenikmatan yang menggulungnya. Hanya desahan dan erangan yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menemukan kancing celana Sungmin dam membukanya. Lalu dinaikkan kembali kepalanya dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Sementara bibirnya bermain dengan bibir Sungmin,tangannya bergerak dan meremas benda milik Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan tarikan di tengkuk Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Dengan tak sabar Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Dan terpampanglah junior Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan Sungmin. Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat kearah Sungmin dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap junior Sungmin dengan lapar. Junior itu tak lebih besar dari miliknya dan sudah tak sabar rasanya Kyuhyun untuk memangsa junior mungil semungil pemiliknya itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup ujung junior Sungmin,memasukan benda itu kedalam mulut hangatnya dan juga mencicipi rasa dari benda itu. Dengan sensual Kyuhyun mencium,menjilat dan menghisapnya sehingga membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh..Kyuuuh..mmm...aahh"desah Sungmin yang terbuai kenikmatan. Kyuhyun terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya menjamah tubuh kekasih barunya.

"Ahh..Kyuuuhh..engg,ah leb..ihh..uh cep..phaaat..ah"desah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya menarik rambut gelap Kyuhyun menyalurkan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kuluman,jilatan dan hisapan di junior Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mencapai puncak tertingginya dengan menyerukan nama Kyuhyun. dan seluruh cairan itu pun tertelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena tuntutan juniornya Kyuhyun membuka kedua belah kaki Sungmin. Dan menatap lapar hole Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukan satu jarinya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Huuuh..sakk..iiittt..henn..tikk-ann..ah"ringis Sungmin kesakitan . namun,Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya bahkan menambah jumlah jarinya di hole Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menikmati seluruh permainan Kyuhyun dan mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun saat namja itu menemukan titik ternikmatnya.

Dengan tak sabar Kyuhyun mengganti peran kedua jarinya dengan juniornya. Kyuhyun mengesekan juniornya didepan hole Sungmin yang memerah lalu Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya dengan perlahan.

Erangan sakitpun kembali terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Tak lama pun erangan nikmat menggantikan erangan sakit Sungmin. Dengan cepat juga Sungmin dapat mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama permainan mereka semakin cepat dan panas. Sungmin dengan senang hati mengeluarkann desahan nikmatnya. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar menandakan dia akan segera sampai dipuncak. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Dan mereka mengeluarkan hasil kenikmatan mereka dengan menyerukan nama pasangannya.

"Haah..uhh..hahh..kau hebat..chagii.."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah.

"Gomawoyo.."ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan mengecup pipi lalu kening Sungmin dan membawa tubuh kelelahan Sungmin kepelukannya yang langsung membuat namja manis itu tertidur pulas.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**STILL IN KYUHYUN APARTEMENT (MORNING)**

Kyuhyun bangun dengan lelah. Kembali teringat olehnya kejadian tadi malam. Senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

Ckleek..

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memandang kearah pitu kamar mandinya dan menemukan Sungmin dengan balutan jubah handuk putih dan juga handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyuhyun hanya suara itu terdengar memanggilnya.

"Kyu..apa aku boleh pinjam bajumu?"tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau cari aja dilemariku,Min. Aku mau mandi dulu."ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah kekamar mandi dengan tubuh neked bekas kegiatanya semalam.

Setelah ditinggalkan Kyuhyun kekamar mandi Sungmin melangkah kelemari Kyuhyun dan mencari pakaian yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Sayangnya,tidak ada yang muat. Semuannya terlalu besar. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin memakai kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang panjangnnya hampir sampai pertengahan paha putihnya.

"Haah..ketua mafia dengan badan mungil? Sangat tidak sepadan."komentar Sungmin saat melihat tubuhnya di cemin. Mengikuti instingnya Sungmin berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat isi lemari es Kyuhyun dan mendesah lega. Kyuhyun punya banyak bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Dan Sungmin memutuskan membuat nasi goreng seafood sebagai sarapan pagi itu.

Kyuhyun yang telah berpakaian mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur dan tiba-tiba..

"Kriiiiyyuuuuuuuk..."perutnya berbunyi tanpa peringatan.

Kyuhyun melihat dua piring nasi goreng seafood telah tersaji di meja makannya. Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun duduk dan menyantap makanan paginya itu. Kyuhyun sangat suka seafood dan itulah alasanya semangat untuk makan.

"Minnie,ini sangat enak. Kapan-kapan kau harus masak lagi."ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan nasi goreng sarapannya. Sungmin yang masih makan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Kyuhyun.

Setelah makan Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke apartement Sungmin. Dengan dingin Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk namjachingunya. Dengan cepat sekelompok orang menodong Kyuhyun dengan senjata. Dengan santai Kyuhyun tetap membukakan pintunya untuk Sungmin yang hanya mendengus bosan. Sekelompok orang itu anggota kelompoknya.

"Master Sungmin.."ucap mereka saat Sungmin turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang memamerkan paha sexynya. Mereka menelan ludah paksa.

"Jangan kalian mengarahkan senjata kalian padanya. Dia rekan kita sekarang dan hormati dia karena dia kekasihku."ucap Sungmin dingin yang membuat seluruh anggota kelompoknya kaget dengan kata terakhirnya.

"Master,anda serius?"tanya seorang tangan kanan Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae.

"Tentu,Hyukkie. Dia adalah..bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri?"ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang langsung disetujui Kyuhyun.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kekasih dari ketua kalian Lee Sungmin. Dan aku adalah ketua dari Darkness."ucap Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Semua orang yang berada disana membelalak kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. 'pemimpin Darkness? Pantas master mau dengannya. Mereka cocok."

"Baiklah. Ayo,Kyu."ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun pergi yang juga di iringi pandangan seluruh anggota kelompoknya.

"Mereka sangat serasi."celetuk Kim Ryeowook,salah satu tangan kanan Sungmin yang lain lalu dibalas anggukan anggota lain.

T.B.C

hollaa...

im back with new fiction. this time it's KYUMIN timeeeeeeee

hope you enjoy this fic.

give me some riview pleaseeeeee


End file.
